


(A)Stray

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Jensen picks up Jared at a bar. Or maybe it's the other way around?





	(A)Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [be-my-precious](https://be-my-precious.livejournal.com/) as part of the [spnspringfling](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) exchange and based on the prompt "You know you can't come home with me, even if I wanted you to." (I'm super late with adding this here, sorry.)

Jensen had picked him up at a gay club. Or rather, in front of it, before the poor kid could get eaten alive, or embarrassed to death by being turned away with his obvious fake ID. So he'd saved his life, really. Maybe this would make up all the karma points he lost by fucking him in a back alley. But really, how could he not? The kid was adorable, all smiles and floppy hair; but also rather well built for his age. 

He was a football player, freshman at college, here on a scholarship. Far away from his small Texan home for the first time in his life. All things he told Jensen when for all intents and purposes he should've just shut up and gotten on his knees. It all just made him more endearing and fuck dammit, the kid was cute as hell.

And he'd obviously been a virgin. Jensen should've known this going in. If he was honest with himself, he _did_ know. Just made it more delicious to have his legs wrapped around him while Jensen was pounding him into the brick wall. And Jensen was going straight to hell. Just like his daddy'd always told him.

Jensen smirked, zipping himself up and reaching for his pack of smokes. He lit one up and offered another to the kid, because hey, might as well go all the way with his corruption. He should go buy him some whiskey and roll him a joint before he left, too. But the kid just wrinkled his nose and declined. “Those give you cancer, you know?”

Jensen snorted, watching the kid scramble to make himself presentable again. It would be no use. He looked ridden hard and put away wet. Jensen was quite proud of himself. “Go home, kid. Get some sleep. You have class tomorrow.” He said it harsher than he should've, but it would be better for everyone if the kid just left and never came back.

“Wanna go home with you,” the kid pleaded.

Jensen gave him the most withering look he could manage and turned around without another word, leaving the kid lost in the back alley before he would make another mistake by bundling him up and stealing him away for himself before anyone else could get their greedy hands on him. 

It was a lot harder than it should have been and Jensen tried to distract himself by watching hardcore porn with decidedly much older men as soon as he got home. If he was still thinking of floppy hair and dimples when he shot his load, it was only because he deeply hated himself and his mind liked to torture him.

**

The next night, the kid was back, trying to get into the club just as Jensen and his friends showed up. Before he knew what he was doing, Jensen wrapped an arm around him and informed Ty, the bouncer, that he was with him. The kid positively beamed and Jensen's chest swelled.

That was, until a cold bucket of ice inevitably crashed down on him. “Didn't know you adopted a puppy, Jenny,” Chris teased him.

Jensen shoved him off. “Shut up. Asshole.”

He had every intention of leaving the kid to his own devices once inside, really, he did, but his arm wouldn't leave his shoulder. Jensen tried telling himself that it was only just because the kid gave amazing head, but then again, this time he found himself on his own knees blowing the kid in the hallway before he'd even had his first drink.

When he came back up, he captured the kid's lips in a filthy kiss, sharing the taste. The kid groaned, accepting it hungrily and reaching down for Jensen's cock. Jensen would deny it later, but he stopped him. This was about the kid. And... and he didn't even know anymore. He pushed the kid away and left to get his drink.

Five minutes later, the kid was back at his side, watching him in awe with those sparkling green-golden eyes of his. “What are we drinking, Jenny?” He asked and Jensen spit out the sip of whiskey he'd just taken.

“That's not my name,” he growled. And fuck Chris six ways to Sunday.

“But I thought...” the kid stammered. “You never told me and your friend...”

“Is an asshole,” Jensen concluded. He narrowed his eyes, but then he sighed. “It's Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you, Jensen.” The kid held out his hand. There was not a trace of irony on him. Jesus.

“Kid...” Jensen started, exasperated.

“Jared,” he supplied helpfully, still holding out his hand.

“Yes, _I know_ ,” Jensen grunted. Not like he hadn't introduced himself the night before and... and fuck. The kid was absolutely beaming again. Jensen had made a grave mistake. “Go the fuck home, Jared.”

“With you? Yes, please.” He pulled out the full puppy eyes.

Jensen smiled before he could help himself. Goddamn did he want to. He downed the rest of his whiskey and left the kid at the bar, grabbing the nearest twink he could find and grinding up against him on the dance floor. A quick glance at Jared showed him staring, crestfallen, lip trembling, before he turned and left. Good. Jensen flashed his best smile for the twink, intend on fucking the kid out of his brain, but somehow, the guy was all wrong and Jensen had to get up early for work anyway. He left the bar frustrated and unsatisfied for the first time since he started coming here.

**

The kid didn't show the next day and Jensen was relieved. And disappointed, but mostly relieved. Truly, he was. Maybe the kid would hook up with some nice dude from the theater department at that college he went to, or maybe he'd go back to fucking cheerleaders and maybe Jensen should stop fucking thinking about him, god dammit.

**

The next night he was back. Already in the club when Jensen entered, dressed like a rent boy with black kohl smeared around his eyes; on the dance floor grinding his ass into some bear and fuck no. This was not happening. Jensen marched right in, grabbed the kid by his mesh shirt and dragged him off to the restrooms. The guy he'd been rubbing up against was cursing up a storm, but he knew better than to get between Jensen and what was his. Jared just grinned in triumph and obediently followed.

“Can't stay away, can you?” Jensen growled, pushing him up against the stall before locking the door. He realized he'd ripped the stupid shirt and he wasn't even sorry. The kid should not be wearing that. He was catnip to begin with. This was just overkill.

“Don't wanna,” Jared smiled against his lips, worming his arms under Jensen's shirt and pulling it up and off. Jensen watched it land on the filthy floor with mild irritation, but when Jared scratched his nails down his back, he forgot all about it. “You're here.”

“God damn stupid kid,” Jensen mumbled, but he proceeded to kiss him thoroughly, only reaching for the lube in his back pocket when someone was knocking on their door, reminding him where they were and that it'd been three days since he last fucked that ass; and wasn't that the real tragedy here?

When they were done, Jensen took the back exit to light up in the alley and Jared followed him like the puppy he was. “Take me home with you?”

“You know you can't come home with me, even if I wanted you to,” Jensen replied.

“But you want me to?” Jared asked hopefully, of course latching onto the wrong message here.

Jensen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and then taking a long drag of his cigarette. He regarded Jared wordlessly, picturing bringing him home. Once Jared knew where he lived, he'd never get rid of him. He could picture him sitting on his front porch with a bag of books next to him, reading until Jensen got back from work, waiting patiently to be let in. Until a little while later, Jensen would give him his own key, so he could wait inside. And sometimes Jared would wait in his bed, naked and already prepped. But most often he'd just be studying because he was a good kid and... and when had Jensen started thinking of him as _Jared_ and not _the kid_? Maybe if he could retrace his steps back to that lapse of judgment, it would erase all the rest that had just followed?

“Jensen?” Jared prompted. And Jensen realized he'd been staring off into space while his cigarette had burned into a useless stub, almost singing his fingers. He threw it down and stomped it out angrily, turning to leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jared tear up instantly and he held out his hand without glancing backwards. “You coming, or what?”


End file.
